One Dozen Outbreaks
by Arzosah
Summary: Drabble series. Wesker/Mercer. They were both beyond human, Gods among men. The world trembled when the Runner from Manhattan met the Runner from Arklay. Please read and review.
1. I: Infection

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Resident Evil or Prototype.

**AN:** This concept has been niggling in my head ever since someone pointed out to me how much Wesker and Mercer have in common, as far as backstory goes. The thought experiment eventually resulted in a basic plot in my mind, and eventually these drabbles. Even if I couldn't write a complete piece for this pairing I could at least hit on its highlights.

And that is why this fic exists, to get this little (or not so little, the original plot concept was EPIC in scope) crossover out of my system. To touch on how the universes would intersect, how the pair would meet, and how they'd get along with each other as a result.

So, yeah, if you haven't figured it out by now, this is a Wesker/Mercer fic. That means M/M, though Alex is capable of blurring those distinctions if he so chooses. Though there is nothing graphic, there is also some implied BDSM play going on. This is also my first time writing either of these characters, so my grasp of them is a little shaky. Hopefully they aren't too out of character.

The remaining six drabbles will be posted later this week, once I get them betaed. Enjoy.

**One Dozen Outbreaks**

_I: Infection_

1: In the Beginning

The Manhattan outbreak was nothing short of a golden opportunity as Wesker saw it. Two of Gentek's most prized viruses, their most heavily guarded secrets, had spilled out of containment into the general population, practically free for the taking. And he would not miss out on this chance to acquire such valuable samples. The DX strains were unlike anything Umbrella had ever come up with, and that was why they deserved his most careful study.

Blackwatch was the only thing standing in his way, their establishment of the Redline rapid and their maintenance of it efficient. Nothing was getting out if they could help it. Good thing he wasn't trying to get _out_. Umbrella had been able to avoid and bribe their way out of that organization's attention for decades, and he had since learned all the tricks. It wasn't too hard to smuggle himself in with the marines. Breaking off from them once he was on the island had been even easier.

From there it had been a matter of keeping his head down and staying on the move as he went about collecting his samples, strategies that had kept him alive after the Mansion Incident. He was also sure to listen in on the military radio chatter, to find out where the hives were and what areas were too heavily watched. He quickly realized how big this outbreak really was; something was out there that had Blackwatch spooked.

It wasn't until his fourth day at Ground Zero that he saw what it was. He'd been dodging around the DX Hunters when that jet black ball-lightning struck one of them dead center in the back, crushing its spine with a sickening crack. The beast had screamed before a jagged blade through its head silenced it for good. The dark predator rose from its kill and looked at him curiously, icy blue eyes gleaming with anger and intelligence.

It was the closest Wesker had ever seen a creature come to absolute perfection.

2: Of Hunters Being Hunted

Mercer wasn't sure what to make of this new creature. He was infected, to be sure, but it wasn't with a DX strain. It was something completely different, and whatever it was had been infecting him for years. However, he showed no obvious symptoms of this infection, aside from his unnatural speed and stamina. Clearly he was a Runner, just like him.

But none of that explained why he was here, on the wrong side of the Redline. If he'd been infected for as long as Alex suspected he'd been, then surely he had developed a strategy for staying off of Blackwatch's radar. The fate of the other Runners, and his own misfortunes spoke to the truth of this. And yet here he was, right in the center of their activity, going along his merry way as though he was hunter rather than hunted.

Mercer wanted to know what he was up to. Wanted to rip him open to see what made him tick. To pick his brain and discover all his secrets. He hungered for the truth, thirsted for answers. But perhaps he shouldn't kill him just yet. He was already isolated enough as it was, and there had already been others who had been open and honest with him without any threat of violence. So he'd take his time, spend the hours he could spare observing this strange new Runner as he did what he came to do.

It came as a great shock to him when the one he was determined to observe proved to be observing him as well.

3: Zeus and Prometheus

Blackwatch had known of his nature and existence for a while now, clearly, Wesker was amused to discover. Referred to him as an 'it', gave him a dehumanizing codename and everything. Prometheus, they called him. He was a rather low priority for them, though, a fact that was at once insulting and relieving. Bearing the brunt of their attention, poor Zeus had air strikes called in on him every time he so much as sneezed.

Ah, Zeus, that ball of black lightning that had everyone in the city, even the other infected, spooked. He'd been doing some background checks on him in the short hours when he could afford to stay in one place. Formerly Doctor Alex J Mercer of Gentek, his tragedy had been remarkably similar to that of Marcus and Birkin: gunned down while trying to protect their precious viral samples and returning from the brink infected, triggering an outbreak in the process. But unlike Wesker's former colleagues, this viral monstrosity was proving much more difficult to terminate. If he was correctly deciphering what he'd been hearing over the radio chatter, not even a vaccine against Blacklight could disable him for long.

And that wasn't all he'd been hearing either. Hushed, paranoid whispers spoke of an incredible ability this creature possessed: the ability to literally _become_, down to the exact memories and mannerisms, what it ate. More than once he'd witnessed from a distance a panicked soldier accusing a fellow of being Zeus, only to be proven wrong when a bullet killed him. The Umbrella scientist in him wanted this amazing creature on a slab, but the more rational survivor in him reminded him that everyone else wanted the same thing, and Mercer knew it, too. He'd be wary of any attempt to capture him, so if Wesker wanted to study him, he'd have to be clever and obtain his consent.

He was beginning to see the appropriateness of his codename; like Prometheus he, too, would strive to steal fire from Zeus.

4: Enemies of Enemies

Alex couldn't take much more of this. He had enough on his plate with Greene and Blackwatch without having to deal with a third party apparently stalking him. One way or another, this whole charade, this game of cat and mouse, had to end soon. It was just a matter of getting that ice broken.

The military had finally caught wind of the third Runner's presence, and had started pursuing him whenever he reared his head. Not with the same fervor that they pursued him, but the intent was clear. Even so, the man was obviously clever enough to routinely outfox them and escape. Not to mention swift enough on his feet to dodge bullets. Still, they officially had the same enemy. Might as well determine now whether he could be trusted. Plus, it wouldn't hurt to find out who he was as Blackwatch saw him.

That brought Alex to where he was now: facing down the mysterious blond in a back alley, a Blackwatch officer impaled on his claws between them. The man looked stunned behind his dark aviators, but quickly regained his composure.

"Doctor Mercer, I presume?" the Runner asked lightly, making a show of removing those sunglasses to reveal the fiery, cat-like eyes beneath. Zeus cocked his head at him as the dieing soldier gave one last convulsion before finally being consumed.

"You've done your homework," Mercer replied, pausing as the dead man's recent memories flooded his mind, giving him all he needed to know. "Doctor Wesker."

5: Fire and Lightning

It wasn't too hard for Wesker to figure out that Zeus was horribly starved for positive human contact. He craved that sort of contact, even if he had become wary of it. He _wanted_ someone to touch him without fear, even if he feared it was no longer possible. And when it was given to him, when his newly found friend explored the roiling biomass on his wrists with ungloved hands, he practically melted.

The conclusion that followed from that was another easy one. Wesker was no stranger to using his body like a tool to get what he wanted. If seduction would keep Mercer close to him then so be it. He could fuck him or be fucked by him if it meant he could get the samples he needed. It was only a bonus that he already found the man attractive for all the things that made him so powerful.

Alex's reaction to his advances was just as he'd expected: first he'd been wary, then passively complacent, and finally matching his suit with aggression and fervor. He'd taken his claws to Wesker's flesh, tracing fine lines of red across his body as he was taken. And when he took the lead himself those claws sunk in, impaling his shoulders to hold him down. The damage was always healed within hours, and the wounds were always gone within days, so this roughness didn't bother him. Besides, he'd been giving as good as he got in that arena.

It was strangely thrilling for both of them to finally have a partner they didn't have to worry about breaking. Wesker found he could get used to it.

6: Deal with the Devil

It was over. He'd stopped Blackwatch from nuking the city, and he'd broken the back of the infection, all almost single handedly. Things were calming down and life was slowly returning to normal. Alex was exhausted, but he still couldn't afford to rest. Not while his sister's fate still hung in the balance.

He was with her now, watching solemnly as his unexpected ally checked her over for himself. Ragland had been unable to find anything wrong with her aside from her comatose state, and he was hoping Wesker, with his own expertise in deadly viruses, would be able to find something he couldn't. His face betrayed nothing as he went about the examination calmly and professionally.

"I'm not sure what to tell you, Alex," the blond man spoke at long last, taking a step back from Dana's unresponsive body. "She's infected, to be sure, but I can't say for certain what with, or why her system is reacting to it the way it is."

Mercer sighed and lowered his head, pulling his hood tighter around his face so he wouldn't have to make eye contact. Wesker removed his examination gloves and approached him to sit at his side.

"There is a whole other battery of tests I could run to determine those things, but…" He chuckled darkly and gestured around the sparse morgue that had become their makeshift hospital. "I lack the necessary equipment here. I do own several labs with that equipment, and if we could find a way to smuggle her out of the city I could then run those tests."

"I have found out quite a bit about you through Blackwatch, Wesker," Zeus stated plainly, coldly. "You never do anything if there isn't something in it for you. So what do you want from me?"

The older Runner chuckled again, more warmly this time, and made another show of removing his sunglasses.

"I want you to come work for me, Alex."

* * *

**AN:** I would like to point out something interesting in the mythology being referenced: as punishment for stealing fire from the gods, Zeus had Prometheus chained to a rock in Tartarus, where an eagle would eat his liver each day and it would regenerate during the night. Is it prophetic of _this_ Zeus and Prometheus? You'll just have to wait and see.


	2. II: Remission

**AN****:** A big thank-you to my reviewers. Here are the next set of drabbles, and the conclusion of this story. As an interesting fact: H1N1, referenced in #11, killed about 75 million people in a single year, the 1918 outbreak. In a _single year_ it ranked itself up with the Black Death on total mortality. If that doesn't scare you…

Also in #11, I added an alternate, crossover-universe origin for Uroboros. Hopefully it makes sense. Anyway, enjoy.

_II: Remission_

7: Muscle Memory

Mercer did little to hide his relief when Wesker led him to an actual lab bench rather than a containment chamber. A lab bench with microscopes, pipettes, Petri dishes, Bunsen burners, hot plates, bottles upon bottles of powdered growth media, more gloves than any non-microbiologist would know what to do with, and a clean new lab coat that Alex automatically donned once it was handed to him. Wesker had been certain to investigate the standard Gentek setup and had it recreated as faithfully as possible for the comfort of his newest researcher.

While Zeus claimed to remember very little from his previous life, it was obvious from his accounts that certain things had remained fixed in his mind. He could still move around with the confidence of an adult, he could still read and speak English, he could identify objects, and he understood what danger felt like and how he should respond to it. All of Alex Mercer's procedural memories had remained intact through his death, the viral incubation period, and his resurrection.

Wesker knew that if he played it right, he could use those muscle memories to easily bring Alex back into the swing of things. He needed to get him studying his own virus, a project he had headed in his previous life, as soon as possible. All he had studied about human psychology told him that cues were essential for recall, and he had endeavored to provide.

"So how do you like your new workspace?" he asked as Mercer kept systematically opening all the drawers and checking their contents.

"It's workable," was the reply as a pair of gloves was pulled on. Wesker had to chuckle as Alex began organizing the boxes of pipette tips with all the methodic care of an obsessive compulsive. Clearly there were some things about him Blacklight couldn't change.

8: Awakening

Alex was so glad when his new lover had been true to his word and gotten Dana the tests and treatment she needed. He may not have been able to cure the infection (he somehow doubted he wanted to, being infected himself), but he had found a way to rouse her from what they had eventually realized was a hibernation state. That brought him to where he was now, anxiously waiting outside the quarantine chamber they had her isolated in while she slowly came to.

But at least Wesker could be calm and professional. Even as Zeus paced and fretted he went through the motions, asking her questions over the intercom, assessing how much of her memory had remained intact. Dana remembered her name, she remembered her birthday, she remembered her brother's name and birthday, she remembered the outbreak, and how her brother had found her again. Albert offered to let him talk to her more than once, but each time he didn't know what to say. He'd been able to weakly say 'hi' to her at the blonde's third attempt, but that was all he could muster without being face to face with her. She was still Dana, and she'd been so much luckier than him.

It was another hour before Wesker was through assessing her and unsealed the chamber. She wasted no time coming out, and Alex wasted no time pulling her into a bone crushing hug. He loved his sister, and he was glad that Albert could respect that.

9: Family Matters

Wesker had been apprehensive about Dana at first once he realized she'd been an investigative reporter. She had, after all, been able to spy on Mercer's superiors at Gentek for him before he'd cut all ties prior to the Outbreak. Someone like that could easily ruin his plans. Still, the infected Alex seemed to care about her very much, and so she became another way to keep him close and maintain his trust.

She'd been wary of him at first, too, apparently unsure what to make of him. Alex himself had been hesitant to inform her of their level of involvement, apparently embarrassed about it. When he finally just bit the bullet and said he was his boyfriend she'd become even more suspicious before suddenly getting over it.

"I'll admit, it was a bit of a shock, you and Alex," she'd explained after managing to corner him in his office. "You didn't really seem like his type, but I guess you do have a lot in common. I don't care if you're both guys. Just take care of him, alright? He's been through enough already without having to add another broken heart to the mix. So remember: if you hurt him, his wrath will be the least of your worries."

The vicious protectiveness was a family trait he supposed.

10: Partners

"Well, I must say, Alex, you clean up rather nice," Wesker purred as he caught sight of his partner. The Blacklight Runner had abandoned his usual hoodie, jeans and leather jacket in favor of a very sharp business suit and neatly arranged hair. All fashioned from his biomass, of course. Quite a useful talent that was.

"You don't think I'm overdressed, do you?" Mercer teased right back, coming to stand before his similarly attired lover. "And speaking of dressing, are you sure you want to be seen at this meeting with a dead terrorist? I can always be someone else."

"I myself am a dead terrorist, so we're in that boat together."

"Still, you don't have the benefit of being able to change your skin like I can." Alex frowned slightly before the biomass roiled across his entire body and his male form was replaced by a female one, still looking professional and businesslike, and still looking entirely like Alex. "I can go in like this, if you'd prefer. Alexandra Mercer doesn't technically exist, after all, so she's safe."

Albert chuckled as he gave 'Alexandra' an appraising look. It wasn't the first time he'd seen her, and she was still just as attractive as her male self.

"But, oh, this will never do, Alex," he playfully gave a mock pout. "If you go in like this they will be too distracted by your beauty that they will be unable to pay attention to anything you're saying. I'm showing you off for your brains here, not your looks. Better stick to being male."

Mercer chuckled at that, but nonetheless reverted back to the way he'd been before. Wesker made a show of adjusting the younger Runner's jacket before gesturing towards the boardroom.

"It's show time, Partner."

11: Genesis

"Look at it. Just look at it, Alex. Do you see what we have created?"

Seven years after Manhattan, seven years after meeting Mercer, seven years of careful research, and Wesker's dream was almost ready to come to fruition. In his hands was a vial, and in that vial was the most powerful virus the Earth had ever seen. A virus with the power to rewrite humanity itself.

It hadn't taken them much study to realize that their two viruses were descendents of the same wild strain in Africa. But while the original Umbrella had hybridized their sample with Ebola, the original Gentek had taken a more sensible approach and hybridized their own with H1N1, the infamous Killer Flu. The final products of such breeding were as different as dusk and dawn. And now, after generations of isolated selection, the two strains had finally been crossed back together.

This new virus might as well have been their child. And it could make him a god over this world.

"I'm amazed we got anything viable out of this mess," Alex added, eyes trained on the product of their labors. "From my original projections it looked like it would have been a miracle to get _any_ results. What did you say you wanted to call this virus if it ever survived? Uroboros?"

Uroboros. The snake devouring its own tail, beginning where it ended, ending where it began. It was quite a fitting name.

12: Twilight of the Gods

He should have known Wesker couldn't be trusted. He should have known the bastard would twist the truth to meet his own selfish ends. He should have known that everything between them had been a lie. He should have known, but he had wanted so badly to believe. Had wanted so badly to not have to face the world that feared and hated him alone.

But he was alone, so very alone as the truth of Wesker flowed through his being, along with the virus that had made them so similar and was now struggling to compete against a far superior organism. Alone with the mistakes he'd made, again and again, with Greene, with Karen, with Cross… why had he never learned? Why did he keep opening himself up to betrayal? The memories of his most recent error of judgment assaulted him with their brutal honesty, an honesty their former holder had clearly never shown him. It stung like so much salt in so deep a wound.

Biomass roiled across his back and down his arms as the truth flashed through his mind. It was the cause of everything between them; memories of when Wesker first laid eyes on him bubbled to the surface, sharp and clear. It was all so that bastard could get his hands on the Blacklight. He had never cared at all about the man who carried the most viable source. It had been nothing but a lie.

Alex could only laugh, because he was no longer able to cry.

* * *

**AN**: Ultimately, following this pair to their natural conclusion, all I ended up with was a bloody mess where Wesker used to be, and a distraught Mercer laughing brokenly while wearing his stolen form. Similar they may be, but that alone does not make for a lasting relationship it would seem.

I still have half formed plans to weave this plotline into a complete, coherent narrative, but not just yet. I've got enough projects that are too big for their own good on the table already. Maybe I'll come back to it someday, or maybe I'll just leave it as it is. Only time will tell.


End file.
